Barney's Imagination Island VHS 1994
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island" Songs * Just Imagine * Sea Medley * That's What an Island Is * Jungle Adventure * Tinkerputt's Song * If You're Happy and You Know It * Just Imagine (Reprise) * It's Good to Be Home Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Co-Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Jeff Gittle * Director: Jim Rowley * Teleplay by: Stephen White * Story by: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker, Stephen White * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Music and Lyrics by: Phil Parker and Stephen White * Cast ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson & Carol Farabee ** B.J.'s Body Costume - Jeff Brooks ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** Professor - Tinkerputt Barry Pearl ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Tosha's Mom - J.D. Mosley ** Tosha's Dad - David J. Courtney ** Parrot Puppeteer - Ray Henry * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Additional Casting: Michael Lien * Associate Directors: John M. Colwell, Eric Norberg * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Costume Designer: Lisa Albertson * Video Graphics & Effects: Peggy Fussell, Chuck Venable * Technical Operations Manager: Randy Breedlove * Engineer in Charge: Randy Patrick * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Clay Armstrong, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Boom Operators: Phil Allison, James Johnson * Dialogue Editor: Perry Robertson * Audio Assistants: Denice Crowell, Colin Deford * Gaffer: Billy Velten * Best Boy Electric: Casey Cook * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grips/Electricians: James Edwars, Buck Hatcher, Rick Thompson * Dolly Grips: Tom Davidson, John Knight * Designer: Cynthia Pater * Prop Master: Michael Head * Special Effects/Rigger: Dave Cobb * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Art Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Carpenters: Scott Bailey, Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith * Scenic Painter: E. (Bill) Slette * Model Builder: Joseph Melancon * Matte Artist: Dave Kramer * Storyboard Artist: Benjamin Vincent * Swing Crew: Jose Rojas * Art Production Assistant: Marine Mysnyk * Make-Up Designer: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylists: Debra Hetel Haefling, Regina Rutherford * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Costume Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet McMullen * Sewing: Traci Hutton, Diana Story, Susie Thennes * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Office Intern: Samantha Day * Assistant Music Director: Larry Haron * Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport * Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch * Key Set Production Assistant: Jaleh Teymourian * Production Assistants: Rob Hunt, Terrie Davis Manning * Assistant to the Performance Director: Nancy White Marshall * Set Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Child Supervisor: Mary Evans * Paramedic: David Day * Caterer/Craft Service: Terence L. Smith * Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates, Inc. * Executive Supervision: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1994 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews *Barney Live! in New York City *Barney Storybooks Category:1994 Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS